


Janus

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His parents kept it from him as long as they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/gifts).



His parents kept it from him as long as they could. Pretended it was normal, that everyone in the world had two faces. He loved them for trying, and he hated them for failing.

He'd heard of relics that would take a figure's face off. That was why he started working for Lord Business. He even got access, once. He didn't act on it, though. Even then he couldn't decide which face to lose.

It was almost a relief when Business made the choice for him. Except he finally knew, in that moment, that he would have chosen the other.


End file.
